Godzilla Vs Mongilla!
by Kalebknecht
Summary: His Arch Nemisis rises...


Godzilla Vs. Mongilla

Prolouge

Honda And Kira were on a cruise. Kira spotted something about 7 or 8 miles away.

"Look" Said Kira, "What is that? It looks like some big boulder", Honda looked out. He saw it too! He went to the captin and asked him, "Do you see that out there? Are you ready to turn way from it or" The captin interrupted him, "Yes, we are ready to turn away from it" "Good". When they finally got to it they indeed turned, but something lifted them up a half mile in the air. Kira and Honda and everyone else on the boat were in a panic. Suddenly they all saw a huge head come out of the water. It looked like a Dragons head! It had narrow eyes, a long snout, and two horns on the top of its head. It roard a thunderous roar, loud enough that it tilted the boat and the boat fell into the water. Very few people survived, and two of them were Honda and Kira. The monster smacked at the boat. Some pieces of the boat flew off and a huge gaping hole was in it. The monster saw the people. It was curious for about 30 seconds until the captin shot out a help flare. The monster roared in anger, thinking that he was trying to shoot him. It now saw the humans a threat. It swiped at the captin, killing him. Then it swiped at the people. Honda could not find Kira. He looked and looked until he found her drowning in the water. He tried to save her, but every time he pulled her out the monster took another step, pulling the people down. Honda looked up, and he saw that the monster had its focus on them. It had it's focus on them because he saw the movement of Kira drowning, and Honda trying to save her. It looked at them curiously. It roared, everyone was pushed back some, one person even flew up in the air and landed next to Honda. The person was bleeding, possibly caused from the boat falling into the water. Honda set Kira on him. The monster smelled the blood and picked up the now dead human, also picking up Kira! Honda yelled at the beast and it just threw them both down and picked him up. He was so frighted he couldn't breath! The monster blew flames from it's nose, and set Honda on fire! Not only him, but the monsters hand too! The monster let him go, and screamed at the pain, forgetting about the humans or the boat. It dove under water. Only to be seen when the Japenese Government came to investagate.

Godzilla's Awakening

Miro was flying over monster island looking for monsters. She souldn't find any! She went around almost ten times, getting closer and closer as she went around. She suddenly cam across this cave. She thought about it for about 5 minutes, and decided to go in.

She went deeper and deeper into it, finding nothing but carcasses of… Something strange, something new. She examined it and then realized that they looked like small Dragons! But… Only the heads and wings were there. She looked up those parts in her Mythology book, and found out that it was the Hydra's heads! She was amazed to find out that the Hydra was real. She also wondered, Does that mean that Zuess, Hades, Ares, and Gaia were real? She thought abut Frankenstien and the Gargantuans, they were almost like Titans! Then she thought for a moment and then looked in her book. There was a creature that was more powerful than any thing called: Mongilla! She read: "Mongilla is a monster that whomever comes near it will be destroyed. And thy burninated. It's lair is in the Atlantic, near the coast of South Carolina. It's bigger thaqn any monster on earth. About 500 meters tall. It fought Cthulu thousands of years ago but was no match."

Her reading was interrupted by a Roar that sounded famillier. She saw something blue about 8 miles away. She franticly tried to turn her plane but found out that she was being held on tho something. She saw it's head for a brief moment and saw that Mongilla in the drawing… Matched this monster! A blue ray came from where she saw the blue a few seconds ago. It hit Mongilla's head and Mongilla screamed in pain! Something big came from where the blue was and with every step, shook the ground. Miro was trying to get out, but she couldn't. She saw that the mnster that came from the blyue was Godzilla! She fainted. Godzilla roared and stepped on Mongilla's stomach. Mongilla Roared in anger and kicked Godzilla off of him. Mongilla got up and stared at The King.

Godzilla charged and picked Mongilla up and threw him into the waves. Mongilla raised his head out of the water and looked at Godzilla. In jelousy of his power. He slowly went under the waves, plotting his revenge. Godzilla knew what to do. Go towards Tokyo.

Miro was alive and was stranded on the island… For now.


End file.
